Choices & Changes
by pensoul
Summary: A Oliver, Chloe, and Clark Story......Five years ago, Chloe was given a choice. She chose to leave. Now, she finally made the choice to return. She is back with some surprises. Isn't too late?.....mostly Chlollie and some Chlark.....enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Choices & Changes**  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver….Clark  
Rating: PG13 for now/M  
Spoilers: None

_**A/N Italics is Chloe's thoughts…Enjoy! Chloe Sullivan is back in Smallville after 5 years absent…with few surprises in tow….Thanks for reading...Why she left will be fully explained in the next chapter. First multi chapter Smallville fanfic…be nice…lol**_

**Chapter 1- **_**Home is where the Heart is**_

"Clark." Chloe stepped closer to him and came to a complete halt. Her thoughts were in pursuit a million miles a minute. It was the last place she was in before she disappeared from Smallville. Now, it was the first place, when she returned. Clark paused for a second, positioned the shovel down on the ground and super sped to her. He seized her into one of his famous bear hug, not realizing she holding on something firm with her being. "Clark, I can't breathe." He failed to listen, because he was captured in the moment. "Mommy is hurting, Uncle Clark." Clark's green eyes darted open to detection of other voice. He let go of his grasp, and stepped back to see what was going on.

His eager eyes trekked to the unrecognized voice. She was holding the hand of a small child. He was no older than five. His hair was bright as sun rays. His eyes were olive green just like his mother's. He had a small dimple embedded into his miniature chin. Realization struck him like a bullet through chest. "Oh Chloe…he looks just like…" She stopped him in mid sentence. "I know...Clark, splitting image…" Clark went to pick up the little boy and moved closer to her. "Your hair is longer." He selected a few strands of her elbow length blond hair and situated it behind her shoulder. "A baby does that." She smiled evenly at him holding her son. "I miss you so much, Chloe." "I miss you too, Clark…It has been drawn out five years." Clark faced the little olive eyed boy propped up on his side.

"Hey, what is your name, little man?" He smiled. "My name is Jonas Clark Sullivan. Mommy calls me Joe. ""Mommy, told you about me?" Joe eyes stretched at the question. "She says you are her bestest friend ever … Uncle Clark is a superhero." Clark raised his brow at her. "Clark, he is a just kid." He smirked at her and his eyes went back to Joe. "How would you like some famous Kent chocolate chip cookies?" Joe started to anxiously jump in his arms. "Yes! Yes! Uncle Clark…Mommy can I… Mommy can I?" Chloe sited her hand gently on his baby face. "Yes, sweetie, how can I say no to that sweet face of yours?" He beamed in triumph. Chloe was lost in her own words for a second. Her son reminded her so much of him. "Thanks, Mommy…I will remember that in the future…"

Both Chloe and Clark chuckled in unison. "Are you going with us, Chloe?" Clark gazed her, and she mustered up a small smile. "I will wait behind." Clark could tell she wanted to be alone for a minute. "Sure, Chloe, we will back in a few minutes." "Clark…thanks for not being furious with me." "You know I am going to want the whole story soon, but for right now I am glad that you are back." "You will definitely get it…Clark …I am glad too." Clark positioned Joe on his back. "Ready, Joe?" "Yes, Uncle Clark…I want to fly…" Clark laughed and carried him out the barn to the house. As she looked around as she thought about all memories she had in the Kent's barn; the uncomfortable ones and blissful ones. Then she became transfixed on one memory in particular. It was the day she met him, and it was also the day her life changed forever. She placed her hand in her jean pocket, fish out an engagement ring, and position on her finger. _There is a lot more story to tell. _Suddenly, she felt her mind and body at a standstill.

He came walking around the corner. "Clark? It Is Oliver… I need too…" _It is him…Now or never…Just turn around Chloe…It is time. _Chloe gradually turned around. "Hi Ollie…" Oliver didn't say a word. He just stood there like something knocked the coil from him. It took him a few seconds, he inhaled a quick breath. "Am I dreaming?" He started walking toward her_. Oliver, do not do this. _He wrapped his long arms around her. Her face was masked in his chest. _Chloe, what the h…_She wrestled the uninvited tears back. "Do you know how long I looked for you, Sidekick?" His clutch became a little tighter, and she welcomed it. "I know how to get lost." Oliver let out a small laugh and kissed her soothingly on the forehead.

Joe came running in the barn with cookie in hand. "Mommy…Kent cookies are the best." Chloe was snapped back to the awareness of the situation. Oliver peeked around her. "Mommy…?" He finally released her and stepped toward Joe. At once, he started to do the math in his mind. "Holy sh..." Chloe stopped him for he could finish. "A child is in the room." Clark walked in with a book in hand. Oliver glared back at Chloe. "Mommy shows me pictures of you…You are my Daddy." She let out a huge groan. Oliver took it all in, and he was ready to burst. "How could you not tell me I have a son? You think I wouldn't notice…he is a mini-me." Chloe captured his hand into hers sympathetically.

"It is a long story, Oliver" He looked down at her hand and spotted the flawless diamond ring on her finger. He let go, stepped back, and folded his arms. _Here comes the firing squad._ "I had the time then, I still do now." Joe frowned a little at Oliver's behavior toward his mom. "Oliver, here is the short story…I moved back to Metropolis because my fiancé Nick has received at job position at Henderson Firm there. " The word fiancé hit both Oliver and Clark at the equal time. "I see the ring, Chloe." Oliver's dark eyes went toward her hand. "When were you ever going to tell me about him?" Oliver was not talking about Joe at this point. "His name is Jonas; I tried for a long time." She no longer resembled a smile on her face. "I still want the long story." "I am tired, Oliver…We will talk tomorrow...Joe, it is time to go back the hotel." Clark just stood in silent the entire time. Oliver figured he wasn't going to let them get away that easy.

"Chloe…wait…Can Joe stay with me tonight in Metropolis?" Chloe stopped walking toward the barn. _You kept him away from his own flesh and blood for 4 years…He wants time with his son too…_ "Mommy can I? I want to go with Daddy, just for tonight. Mommy can I?" Oliver was trying to get use to being called Daddy. She bent down to Joe. "That smile will get you the world...yes, Joe...I will get your overnight bag from the car." Oliver's sadness faded at the familiarity in her words. A cheerful Joe went and jumped into Oliver's open arms. "Thanks, Sidekick." "He is your son too, Ollie, I am glad it is out in the open now...we can move on from here."

**Thanks for reading …let me know what you know think….leave a review...**

_**Preview of next Chapter….Joe get sick while at Oliver's…He calls Chloe for help…plus flashbacks scenes before she left Smallville. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Choices & Changes**  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver….Clark  
Rating: PG13 for now/M  
Spoilers: None

_**A/N Italics is Chloe's thoughts…Enjoy! Chloe Sullivan is back in Smallville after 5 years absent…with few surprises in tow….Thanks for reading...Why she left will be fully explained in the next chapter. First multi chapter Smallville fanfic…be nice…lol**_

**Chapter 2- **_**You don't know what you got until it is gone**_

"Lois….I will tell you everything once you get at home…Bye Lo." Chloe closed her cell phone and plopped onto the hotel couch. Her mind was going on overload from the events of the day. Y_ou couldn't live another day of your life with him not knowing…_

_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_

"_Sidesick, are you sure?" He gently kissed her flushed cheeks thoroughly. His hands were practically everywhere. "Yes, it's just a one night stand…We are both adults with adults needs."Oliver smiled at her. Her breathing suddenly went irregular. "Ok…then…" Her body shook in anticipation. She hadn't felt like this a while. They collapsed back into the bed._

_The next morning, Chloe eased her olive eyes open. To her disappointment, she was the only one there. She knew it wasn't supposed to last forever, but she wanted it to. Chloe realized that night, she wanted him more than just one night. Now, he was gone, and no note to be found. _

_Oliver sat on his private plane thinking about his night with her. Annoyance arrived when he found out in the middle of the night; he would be call in for a business emergency at one of Queen's subsidiaries in Switzerland. He called her cell several times; it went straight to voicemail. He didn't want to leave a message. He wanted to speak to her directly. "Why didn't I just leave a note…she probably thinks I don't care…It was more than---" An older man interrupted his thought. "Mr. Queen, you have a call on line one." "Thanks, John…"_

_Three weeks passed, Chloe didn't receive any form of communication from Oliver. It was as he dropped from the map. She wasn't angry at all. Oliver was known for his disappearing acts. "Chloe, are you alright?" Chloe grabbed her abdomen in pain. "I think it's a stomach flu…don't worry, Clark." She ran to the bathroom. She felt her bacon and eggs go south into the toilet. She thought about her symptoms for a moment. She captured her cell and glanced at the calendar. "It can't be…no…no…" She slowly walked out of the bathroom five minutes later sporting a mask of calmness. "Chloe, I am taking you to the hospital…." She folded her arms in defense. "I am ok…go save someone that really need to be saved." He smiled her lightly. "Chloe, call me when you need me...Please." "Ok, Man of Steel…" He laughed, and super sped out. She ran to get her cell. "I need an appointment with Dr. Emerson, today." _

_Several hours later, Chloe travelled back home with one thing of my mind. "I am pregnant…how the…"She sat in the car for about more two hours. "What am I going to do? I can't face them." She took out a small piece on paper and started to write. __**I am so sorry to leave like this. It's so abrupt and with no explanation. Please don't try to find me. I need to do it for myself. Oliver, it was a special moment, don't forget that …Clark, thank you for be there…Don't be sorry for what happened...Everything happens for a reason. **__ She placed the note underneath her door. She walked back to her car. She turned the key in the ignition and just drove away from Metropolis for good._

_Oliver arrived back to Metropolis the later that night. He was so elated that his business crisis was finally over. He felt awful that he hadn't kept in touch with Chloe. His endless work filled mornings and nights prevented him from any personal contacts other than business ones. He knew Chloe would understand his hectic work life. Oliver knocked on her door with a green box in hand. He felt his nerves in his chest trying to get out. He was beyond ready to bare his soul to her. Clark answered. "Oh Hi Clark…" Instantly, Oliver's eyes spotted the desolation in Clark's face. "Oliver, she is gone." He gave him the small note. His happiness faded away and gloom seeped in._

_*****************************************************************************************************************  
_

On the other side of Metropolis, Oliver sat anxiously with Joe. He was armed with questions for his newly four old son. "So, Joe…what has mommy told you about me?" Joe smiled at him. "She says you save people in trouble…you are a hero just like Uncle Clark. " He beamed at him in return. "Hey, Joe…Tell me about Nick?" "Mister Nick is comes to pick up Mommy for dinner alot…Mommy says he is going to be part of the family now." Oliver made a face that didn't go unnoticed. "What is wrong, Daddy?" Oliver's expression softened at the question. "Joe, Let me explain it…Daddy lov—I mean likes Mommy a lot…" Joe smirked at him. "Tell her daddy...we all can be together…" Oliver laughed a little and raised his brow.

"You are a smart one….You must get that from your mommy…" "Mommy tells me that all the time." Oliver squeezed him into hug. "Joe, you feel a little warm…Are you ok?" Joe puckered brow a little. "Well…Mommy forgot to pack my medicine…she says I have to take it daily...for two weeks..." Oliver started to get concerned. "Joe, I am going to call Chloe…I mean your Mommy…ok, son." He smiled once more at the sound of son. "Thanks daddy…Mommy also says I get my strength from you." Oliver chuckled and started to dial.

Chloe's olive eyes snapped open at the sound of her cell ringing. "Hello?" "Chloe, it is Oliver." "Oh...Hey…how did you…" Oliver interrupted. "Joe told me." He lied; he knew her phone number for a while now. "What is wrong, Ollie?" He paused for a second. "Joe is not feeling well…he said you forgot to pack the medicine." "I will be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up before he could say another word.

"Will he be ok?" Oliver watched as she gave Joe the medicine with a spoon. "Sweetie, I am so sorry… I didn't pack your medicine." Chloe rubbed his stomach in a soothing matter. Few minutes later, He quietly drifted asleep. "Wait a minute… why is he taking medicine…what is wrong?" She twisted herself around and placed her index finger on her lips. "Shh…Joe picked up an infection from playing at the playground back home." Oliver folded his arms. "He is never going to play outside again." Chloe grin and placed her hand on his elbow. "Your fatherly instincts are kicking in, Oliver." Oliver's face changed to serious instantly."Chloe…this is weird…A few hours ago, I didn't even know I had a son…A few minutes ago, I was fearful of losing him." Chloe wrapped her arms around him. He mimicked her embrace and lowered his face close to her ear. "Why did you really leave…I have a feeling there is more to the story just the pregnancy." Chloe started to shed tears. _Now or never again…the truth shall set you free…"_The truth is… I didn't know for sure if he was yours?"

**Thanks for reading …let me know what you know think….please review...**

**Preview for next chapter…what is in the green box Oliver had for Chloe….why she thought it was a possibility that Joe is not Oliver's….another flashback coming**


End file.
